Notre amour est un Mirale
by Alice-Jaspers Girl
Summary: Alice has more than one abiity. this is a suprise for Jasper. he only finds out the day Alice mutters the word Baby...
1. Prolouge

Molly Prologue.

Impossible is such a…flimsy statement. Nothing is EVER impossible. Take for example, my beautiful Wife. Alice. Alice is a Vampire; yet, despite the fact that she is unchanging, she managed to get impregnated all due to the fact that she has an ability above the normal for vampires. This came as quite a surprise to me, as her husband. I never really wanted children…but what other option have I now? I realize I had never wanted children before only because when I was human, I didn't have Alice as the Mother to be of my child, and as I vampire I knew it was…irrational to even think about such things. I had given up on children before I could even think about it. But one romantic evening plus one terrifying vision on Alice's part has confirmed the idea for me that I will be a father very shortly. I remember the day we discovered that my love was pregnant. To put it simply, all hell broke loose.


	2. Flashback

CHPTER 1

_I looked over at my lovely Alice; she was sparkling in the morning sun. I heard the front door open and with it I heard my 'brother' Edward, his Wife Bella and their beautiful daughter Renesmee, who was now at the human age of around 14. Nessie was in a visibly bad mood, I could tell. This most likely has to do with her doggie lover Jacob. She was constantly arguing with her father about boundaries and rules with Jacob. I thought to myself that I was glad I would never have a teenage daughter who would be madly in love, and I would never have a boy crazy teenage daughter or a girl crazy son…ever. I heard Edward laugh, he was reading my thoughts again. I laugh back at him, Alice squeezes my hand questioningly and I turn around and stare at the face of my angel. _

"_Yes Darlin'?" I let my southern accent drawl out on purpose, it was her favorite thing about me. _

"_What's so hilarious" she rolled on top of me. _

"_Just thinking, feeling bad for Edward." She nodded. _

_Alice stood up, and grabbed my t-shirt off the floor, putting it on her tiny frame. She ran into our closet and had added some new leggings to her 'comfy' outfit. She winked at me and ran downstairs. I followed. Emmett was watching football, so I decided to join him as Alice and Bella ran into the other room to have 'girl talk time' _

_~with Alice and Bella_

"_Bella, I mean I love Nessie, and I love Edward…I know you do too. But come on! You're a girl. You know what it is like to be in love. You can't deny Ness of her Jacob. We never denied you of Edward…" _

"_Alice, please! I know this. I just can't convince Edward to give in. I LOVE Jacob. he' s basically my brother. I wouldn't want my daughter to be with any other guy…" she smiled at Alice, and Alice ran over to her to give her a big hug. _

_As Alice gave Bella a hug, something moved, twitched in her stomach causing her to feel sick instantly. Alice has not a single memory of ever feeling sick but she knew something was wrong so she ran past me into the bathroom. I didn't notice her at first, but then I heard the sound of Alice crying, and I felt her pain. It wasn't emotional though, I could feel the throbbing, aching, pulsing, stabbing pain emanating from her. I jumped up followed by Bella, Edward, and then Emmett to the washroom. I pushed them aside, and ran in after her. I closed the door in their faces, not caring for them at the moment whatsoever. This was my Alice. She needed me. I ran over to her, and put my arms around her, and she shook them off, only to be violently sick. I was scared, but so was Alice, more so than I. What is going on? _

_Alice turned around after a moment, and her tiny perfect face was covered in blood. She was panting, and I could see the glistening of tears forming in her eyes. The blood was getting to me…I had to distract myself. Alice. Yes, Alice. She needed me now. I went to go pick her up, but she stood up in front of me and pushed past me in a hurry. _

"_Carlisle? Daddy? Where are you?" _

_She was crying, blood cover running around the house like a mad women looking for Carlisle. I had to help. I found Carlisle outside in the garage with Esme, and Dragged him inside to find Alice. _

"_Alice, what's wrong what happened?" Carlisle ran over to Alice, and handed her a tissue, which she used to wipe off her face. _

"_I don't know daddy…im scared." _

_She ran right past me, into Carlisle's open arms. He held her close, and comforted her. I was going mad. Why was my Alice scared? What the heck had just happened? I needed her, and she wouldn't even look at me. _

"_Alice?" I walked over to her, and she looked at me, realizing how scared I was. _

"_Jasper, im so sorry." She hugged me, and started to cry again. I had to fight against the urge to cry myself. _

"_Alice" Carlisle repeated. "what happened. I need to know." _

"_I was with…Bella. And I was totally fine. But I gave her a huge hug, and I felt a pain and I ran to the bathroom, and I threw up…blood….lots of blood…" _

"_Okay…Alice…you seem fine for now…but if this continues, I will check you out, okay?" _

_She nodded. I hugged her closer, and she cried, and cried. She just kept on crying for what seemed like forever I dragged her to the couch, and I cradled her close. We were surrounded by Edward, Nessie, Rose, Em, Bella, and Esme. Carlisle had to run to the hospital, but he was expected to be home soon. Finally, she ran out of tears. and she just sat in my lap, hugging me as I whispered lullabies and poems of mine into her tiny ears. _

_Any un- trained human eye would have suspected my Alice to be asleep. But she was deep in thought. I felt her pain as soon as she did. And acted quickly. She screamed in pain, and I jumped up, running up the stairs with her in my arms to Carlisle's office. She started to cry, and she continued screaming. Carlisle met us at the top of the stairs and grabbed my crying wife from my arms. I would have growled, but I knew he was helping, so I didn't object. I tried to follow them into his office, but the door was closed in my face. _

_I crumpled into a ball, and fell to the floor. I needed to be with her. I could hear her screams, they slowly faded, but the pain didn't. I broke down into tears. Esme's arms were soon around me, and I was cradled into her arms, and she comforted me. _

_The door to Carlisle's office opened and he stepped out, and walked over to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

"_He needs to see her." _

_She let me go, and I walked into the room followed by Carlisle, and Esme. _

_Alice smiled weakly, and I ran over to her and kissed her head. _

"_Im fine Baby, im fine." She held my hand._

"_What's wrong with my Wife Carlisle?" _

"_im sorry Jasper, I don't know. I tried every possibility. But nothing fit. If she were human I would have guessed she was pregnant, due to the symptoms…but that isn't possible. So I have no answer for you…" _

_I cringed. I expected him to help. But even the experienced vampire doctor couldn't help my wife. _

_ Alice gasped. She had been sucked into a vision. When she returned, she looked at me, and smiled. I have the diagnosis, doctor. She giggled. There was my Alice. _

_ "Alice…" Edward walked into the room and over to her. "Alice, no. it can't be possible…" _

_ "Shut up Edward." She yelled at him. "Nothing is impossible." _

_ I was officially confused. "Alice…" _

_ Alice took a deep breath, stood up, walked over to me, took my hand and led me to a chair. _

_ "sit." She commanded. _

_ "only if you.." _

_ "just sit Jasper." I sat. _

_ "Jazzy…I know what's wrong…my vision…im…well you see Jasper I don't know how, but…" _

_ I knew she was making me anxious on purpose. _

_ "Jasper Whitlock Hale…I…we are having a Baby." She said this as she sat down beside me. _

_ I was dumbfounded. Baffled. No. not Alice. Vampires can't have babies. Impossible….but Alice's visions never fail. What if she was pregnant? Was I going to be a…father….a FATHER? Me. Jasper Whitlock Hale…is the father of Alice Whitlock Cullen's child? I have to admit. That sounds….amazing. I never wanted a baby. Until I had this baby. I could tell I was grinning. Because Alice laughed. _

_ "Baby?" I hugged her. _

_ "yes. A baby. Jasper I've seen it. He or she will be perfect." She kissed me. _

_ Carlisle laughed. "I would have never even…guessed…Alice…this is amazing. I thought It was impossible…do you think perhaps this is a gift of yours?" _

_ Alice shrugged. To be honest, I didn't care if this was magic. I just wanted my baby. _


	3. Alice

CHAPTER 2

Carlisle did many tests, and confirmed the pregnancy shortly. But no one ever doubted Alice. Rose was distraught at first, but came around eventually. Alice had eventually seen a vision of the baby's gender, but wouldn't tell me. The Baby's room was tobe a surprise to me, as It would give away the gender of the baby. I was conveniently taken hunting when Alice went baby shopping, or Carlisle did any testing.

A pregnant Alice made life interesting. She was always craving something. We discovered that this baby was like Renesmee, in the way that it caused my Alice to want the most disgusting thing of all. Human Food. But what she wanted she got, and shortly My Alice was a very chubby stomached mother to be. He baby belly was bigger than she was. This didn't make Alice any less beautiful. It just made her glow.

The one and only worry of mine was the fact that my Alice was a bit af a child herself. Laughing at the simplest thing, pouting when she wanted something, always getting what she wanted, always hyper and happy. But I knew my Alice. And I knew that being a bit of a child only made Alice a better contender for a perfect mother. I was scared, but I should never doubt Alice.

Alice had morning sickness (the vomiting blood) almost everyday for the last 7 months. We had all expected a faster, quicker, less human pregnancy. But we had nothing to base it on. Alice's pregnancy has been perfectly human. Every craving, the trimesters, the growing, the glowing. My little monster was a hormonal rollercoaster, which made me a mess. Every little mood swing had driven me insane and I almost lost it with her millions of times. But I never did. Alice was the most important thing in my life and we would never fight. Over anything. She wanted a Harvey's milkshake? She got two. a massage? How about a masseuse? Any wish was my command.

"Jasper?"

"yes, my little Darlin'?"

"come here!"

she screamed at me. I ran over to her and grabbed her tiny face in my large hands.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay? You want Carlisle?"

She laughed at me and grabbed my hand. "feel." My hand was placed on the side of her stomach, and I felt a tiny movement. It wasn't harsh. It was soft, but it relaxed me completely. This was our baby. Our creation. Our child. Alice kissed her hand then placed it on her mountain of a stomach. The movement got stronger, and Alice hummed a soft tune. A tune recognized as a song I had written for her years ago. I laughed, and the baby kicked my hand. Alice giggled and kissed me.

"my little sweetie seems to have grown attached to it's father!"

I laughed. I wished that she slipped up and had told me if her little sweetie was a boy or a girl. I would be fine with either. A little son, like me. Strong. But sweet and loving like his mother. Smart. And very well trained to be nice to all females. Dark brown curly matted hair on his tiny head, maybe green eyes…like me….or a sweet little daughter…another Alice. I would want her to be her mother exactly. Tiny. Sweet. Loving. Caring….crazy….she would be mostly like Alice I think. But I want her to have a part of me. My Hair. Maybe she would have curly hair…maybe her hair would be blond. But I hoped she was a mini Alice. Either way I was content.

"Hey little Darlin'….or howdy little soldier…" I murmured to Alice's stomach.

"Jasper, im not going to tell you…"

"oh I know."

Alice continued singing to the baby, and the kicking stopped.


	4. Name

CHAPTER 3

"So Jazz…"

Alice and I were in the living room, I had been reading. She was now sitting beside me, holding my hand.

"Yes Darlin'?"

"We need a name. im 8 and a half months. This baby could come any day. The bedroom is ready; the little thing has millions of outfits….but it doesn't have a name."

"wouldn't that give away the babies gender?"

"we will think of both boy and girl names. Im not stupid Jasper."

I laughed. My Alice was way to intelligent for me.

"Okay fine. Names."

"Boys first." Alice moved closer to me.

"James."

"like the guy who tormented our family? And tried to kill my sister? No. I know that's your dad…but…no…sorry."

I nodded.

"Andrew?"

Alice shook her head.

"what were you thinking Alice?"

"well it needs to be classic with a modern twist…I was thinking….well…Oliver…or maybe William…or Nathaniel…maybe…but I also like Ben. But that's weird…we know a Ben. I love the name Wyatt. But it's spelt weird. Henry is okay. Eli is cute. Caleb? I like lots of names."

"okay well….I have to say….I don't like Wyatt. At all. I love Nate, and Oliver. Caleb, Ben, and Eli are...okay."

"okay…so Nathaniel or Oliver. Maybe Nathaniel Oliver Hale….. Oliver Nathaniel Hale? Oliver….Benjamin Hale? Nathaniel Benjamin Hale? Hello, im Alice this is my husband Jasper, and this is our son, Oliver Benjamin Hale. Im not sure. I think I like Nathaniel Benjamin Hale. You choose."

" I love Oliver Benjamin Nathaniel Hale. We both have long names. So he will too. Oliver Benjamin Nathaniel Whitlock Hale."

Alice smiled. Mission accomplished.

"Our son, Oliver Benjamin Nathaniel Whitlock Hale. I love it! Its perfect. Now for a little lady…"

"Caroline. Like my mother?"

Alice nodded.

"Maybe. I like…Adeline. It's kind of southern. Like her father. Or maybe…Mia. Amelia."

"both good for me. Maggie?"

"I love M, but not Maggie. Sounds like a little white puff-ball dog."

I laughed. "uhmm….Margret? No. uhmm Grace? Ellie? Matilda? Mabel? Molly? Maya? Macey?"

"I love….Matilda. Molly is good. Maya is okay…"

"I love Molly."

"molly…Molly….Molly, molly…MOLLY! I LOVE IT!" she jumped up and down.

"So we made a decision on the first name? Molly."

"yes, Molly. Middle Name?"

"Molly….Molly….Molly Rose? Molly…Elizabeth? Molly Hope? Molly Grace or Faith?"

Alice laughed. "Calm down Cowboy…..Molly….i have it. Molly Rae. Molly Elizabeth Rae?"

"PERFECT, Alice, my dear. You are an amazing name giver. My Little Lady. Molly Elizabeth Rae Whitlock Hale. My Soldier, Oliver Benjamin Nathaniel Whitlock Hale. Now if you would just tell me…"

"NOPE!"


	5. Whitlock Hale

CHAPTER 4

~Alice POV

"Jasper I don't feel good…can you get me an ice cream?" I gave him the puppy-dog face and he caved.

"of course Darlin'."

Jasper walked down the stairs, and as soon as he was gone I felt a stabbing sensation in my stomach, I pulled up Jasper's t-shirt from my stomach and say my stomach was dark red, I could see a bump moving against the bottom of my baby bump. I felt like I was going to scream, this was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. I screamed, and Jasper ran over to me, picking me up before I fell to the ground. Esme ran into our room and saw me clutching my stomach, only then did she put one and one together.

"the baby…" she ran and grabbed Carlisle

"Alice? Baby it's me….im so sorry…"

SORRY? Is he kidding? I was about to have a beautiful baby! And he was saying sorry? He is such a fool sometimes. I would try to tell him everything was fine, but I felt as though I was going to puke. I knew that it was going to get worse before it got better, so I turned my brain off, playing pictures of my child from visions in my mind. Over and over…the green blue eyes that change to dark brown when hungry, the reddish brown hair, my height…but a bit taller. My face, but Jasper's eyes. A mix of our noses. And Jasper's lips. Absolute perfection.

I felt a tugging at my stomach. I heard Jasper calling my name and trying to calm me as Carlisle worked on me. I heard Carlisle calling out the names of tools, I think to Esme. Jasper started crying…why? I was fine. I opened my eyes slightly and screamed. I saw Carlisle over me, covered in blood; Jasper was balling at my side. Esme's hands were filled with blood covered instruments. Bella stood at the door holding a towel. I saw Renesmee and Jake behind her, along with Edward.

"Alice?" Carlisle was talking to me.

"yeah…" I panted.

"The Baby is almost here. I need you awake."

I nodded. It hurt like hell, but my baby was worth it. I looked over at Jasper to comfort me. It seemed as though he was the one needing comforting. I grabbed his hand held it in mine, I whispered to him that I loved him, and that our baby loves him. I tried to sing him a song, but I didn't have the mental capability at the moment. Jasper slowly calmed. And so did I.

"Nessie, Jake…please…go get Rose and Em…" I turned to my niece. They left quickly.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me and Jasper. "This baby is a biter. But...are you ready?"

"ready for?" Jasper asked\

"to meet your baby…were moving along quickly and the little guy or gal will be here any second."

Jasper laughed and I cried. My baby. My beautiful little baby was almost here.

Carlisle went back to work, and I felt the toughest pain I have had yet. I screamed, and grabbed Jasper's hand. He looked into my eyes.

"Come on little monster, your strong. My little baby wants its momma! And so do I! you can do it."

His words gave me confidence that I would be fine. I breathed in and held my breath in my lungs. But no more pain came…but I heard a new sound…it was soft. A murmuring. And then a soft quiet cry. My baby was here.

"Beautiful…" Jasper smiled. He started laughing and he kissed me.

"I cant see! I want my baby now! Carlisle…" I growled.

Carlisle handed me a little bundle of joy. My little little bundle of joy.

My Molly Elizabeth Rae.


End file.
